Forgotten
by Loving Leo
Summary: Every year they forgot his birthday, slowly it seemed they were forgetting his more and more. This the how Leo deals with the pain of slowly being forgotten. One-shot


**Soo one-shot. Now particularly long but I'm sorta proud of this one even if I was rushed so it's not my best work.**

**I hope you love it! R&R!**

Leonardo sat up slowly in his bed, he was 15 today.

Slowly he climbed out of bed and stretched, he'd had a bad night.

Sighing, he ran his hand over a shelf of candles. 6. There were 6 all together.

They were all melted to different levels; the first was about two inches tall. The second was two and a half then the third was three inches tall and so on until the sixth which was five inches tall. He wondered if today he would have to add another.

If they remembered then he would get to take them all down and try to forget the pain.

Like that would happen.

Sadly, he tied on his worn blue mask and headed off to the dojo to meditate.

Two hours later he stretched and headed out for breakfast.

"Mornin' Leo" Raph grumbles, still half asleep.

"Moring Raph" Leo greets.

"Wasup dudes!" Mikey cries as he flies in on his skateboard before slamming into the wall.

"MIKEY! I said to get off you skateboard before you come into the lair!" Donnie huffs as he walks into the kitchen.

"Morning Donnie" Leo greets as he picks up the spilt food from Michelangelo's collision with the kitchen wall.

"Sorry dudes" Mikey blushes a dark green and begins to help pick up the food.

"Michelangelo I swear if you do this one more time then I'll break you skateboard!" Leo snaps angrily.

"Whoa Leo what's with you today?" Mikey gawks with wide eyes.

"Nothing, I just didn't get much sleep last night" Leo sighs.

"Oh okay" Mikey nods, "Then let's eat!"

Leo grabbed the cereal and poured himself a bowl.

His brothers chattered happily around him as he ate.

"Boys it is time for training" Master Splinter tells them when they finish their breakfast.

Training passes by quickly along with the rest of the day.

The four brothers sat in the living room, Mikey was playing Mario kart with Raph and Donnie was working on a project.

"I'm going to go for a run guys" Leo announces suddenly, "I'll be back soon"

"Okay" Donnie replies before turning back to his project.

Leo nodded before running out of the lair door and into the sewers.

As he climbed the slippery sewer rungs, he though back to Raphael's birthday.

Mikey made Raph his favourite breakfast and they gave him presents along with Master Splinter giving them the day off training. It was essentially the same for Mikey and Donnie although they went to the junk yard on Donnie's birthday and skateboarding on Mikey's.

When Leo reached the rooftops he ran off towards the harbor.

Hopping down into a small cave, Leo sat and looked out at the ocean.

Pulling a small, blue IPod out of his belt and turning it on, Leo pressed shuffle and began to sing along with it.

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"  
_

Ironic how sometimes music could just fit how he felt._  
_

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

It felt like they had forgotten him, or at least forgotten that he was their brother as well as just their leader.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

As the rest of the song played out Leo began to cry.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice  
You won't try for me, not now  
Though I'd die to know you love me  
I'm all alone  
Isn't someone missing me?_

A soft sobbing fill the entire cave as tears streamed from brown eyes.

"I better head back" Leo sighed, wiping his eyes.

He pulled himself out of the cave and climbed onto the rooftops before quickly and quietly he ran home.

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something..._

Slipping into his room Leo headed over to a desk before pulling a five and a half inch tall candle out of a draw and sitting it down next to the others on his shelf.

Silently he lit them and dropped onto his bed.

"Another one" Leo mutters, "They forgot my birthday, again"

Slowly he drifted to sleep with tears running down his face.

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"_

**So I was REALLY temped to give him a happy ending but I just couldn't.**

**Hope you liked it! Please R&R!**


End file.
